


Solitary Together

by tielan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not a very good husband; luckily, she's a forgiving wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary Together

**Author's Note:**

> For the hetficathon.

When the twilight falls across the camp and Dany'el has not returned, Sha're goes seeking her husband.

The other women cluck and chuckle as she passes their tents. Their men return for their evening meals with the regularity of mastadges to the watering hole; only Dany'el forgets his hunger, forgets his wife, forgets himself in his solitary thoughts and musings.

Sha're does not understand this, but she loves it in him.

Tama's little ones say they last saw him out by the caves, staring at patterns in the sand. "Like a diviner," says Moleh solemnly. "Does he look for portents of the gods?"

In spite of her best efforts, Sha're feels her brown crease into a faint frown. Tama has the grace to look abashed, although she hurried Moleh away before Sha're can say anything more.

The journey through the hills to the caves is quiet and lonely, but Sha're does not fret at the shadows. Her thoughts are troubled over Moleh's innocent question - the implication that not all her people are so eager to embrace their freedom from Ra.

Dany'el says that people often cling to outdated beliefs as they attempt to reconcile the old with the new. Sha're can see that people are like wineskins - sometimes they grow too old for new beliefs and burst their seams, spilling the new beliefs out. Yet surely the lack of retribution from Ra is sufficient evidence that their 'god' was nothing of the sort?

She treads carefully through the stones and dust at the entrance to the caves - the boys' playing here loosens the soil and makes the ground slippy beneath her sandals - and pauses by the entrance to lean in to the dusky shadows.

"Dany'el?"

"Sha're?" The echoes of the caves magnify his surprise - as they do the soft words that escape his lips. "I'm coming out in a minute..."

She knows bettter than to trust in such words. Dany’el is too easily distracted for her to wait for him to come out. Besides, the sun has long since set, the shadows are lengthening, and the air is cooling with the night. Sha’re does not much care to stand outside alone until her husband recalls himself.

The path through the caves is now well-worn; the curiosity of Abydonian adult and child has made it safer than the first time she clambered over rough rock to show Dany’el the drawings on the wall of the cave. Still, Sha’re edges her way carefully through the tunnels towards the place where she knows her husband is sitting, puzzling at the pictograms as though they would speak to him with voices loud as thunder.

Perhaps they do.

The lamplight glows softly across his hair as he looks up, giving it a bright radiance, like the sun off fine-beaten metal. And his lips curve in the smile that warms her through - the smile he shares with her alone.

Tenderness floods her as he stands to greet her, and his arm slips around her waist to draw her against him. She brushes at his hair - nearly long enough to be braided and bound, should he choose, although she does not think he will.

At the caress, his eyes fix on hers, blue through the ‘glasses’ that make his sight easier. “Is it nearly dinnertime? The children vanished a little while ago...”

“It is far past dinner,” she says, but with a smile.

His expression is immediately remorseful. “I’m not a very good husband, am I, Sha’re?”

Her mouth curves further. “No. But you are fortunate in that I am a very forgiving wife, Dany’el.”

Dany’el laughs then, a ringing shout that echoes through the caves and his lips brush against her cheek. “Fortunate indeed.”

Desire quivers at his touch, delicate tendrils of _want_ in her belly, but Sha’re only leans into her husband’s side and rests her cheek against his shoulder as they stand there, comfortably alone together in the quiet caves.


End file.
